


How Can One Say No To Love?

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Evening, M/M, Rimming, kinda historical, mention of washington, mentions of frances, mentions of internalized homophobia, mentions of martha manning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: This was dangerous. Being so eager to touch, to kiss, to be taken. He could not dare himself to speak of his wants and desires though with each moment that passed the silence between them continued to drive him wild. Finally, Lafayette’s voice cut through the still air.





	How Can One Say No To Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote while I was bored. I hope y'all enjoy!

John had always done what he felt he had to, what was expected. He had taken a suitable woman as his wife and the two of them had a child. When the war had arisen he went to fight alongside his fellow revolutionaries. It was right to support a cause he was passionate about, it almost made up for leaving his wife and daughter using his time away as an excuse to fall into the arms of sin. To immerse himself in a world of wrongdoing that he had previously only fantasied about.

Lafayette was a spritely young man, three years his junior with long agile limbs that were far to easy to melt into especially now late at night when all the rest of their compatriots were fast asleep all except those who were on the night watch on the outskirts of the camp. 

Now, the pair sat near the fire a safe distance away from one another however the way Lafayette would glance at him every few moments his tongue wetting his lips as if he was a famished man gazing at his next meal sent John’s blood to a rolling boil his cheeks warm and his nails digging into his thigh. This was dangerous. Being so eager to touch, to kiss, to be taken. He could not dare himself to speak of his wants and desires though with each moment that passed it seemed the silence between them continued to drive him wild. Finally, Lafayette’s voice cut through the still air. 

“Follow me, John,” The man commanded and stood. Without questioning Laurens did as he was told and followed.

They meandered through the camp to Washington’s tent. The General himself was away for a night of rest in his own bed, to be with his wife and for his time away soldiers were stationed to guard his office keeping his correspondences out of the hand of spies and the like.

This particular soldier was young, likely no more than seventeen he was sitting on the ground his head propped up by the heel of his palm dosing off to sleep, Lafayette didn’t bother to wake him. He pushed the canvas aside and nodded for John to enter and, god help him, John did.

Lafayette followed close behind his arms wrapping around John’s waist as his lips pressed against the man’s jaw from behind a shaky sigh against his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“Mon petite, I have craved you since the moment we last parted,” He breathed into John’s ear as one hand traveled up to his throat to loosen his cravat “May I have you? I want to touch you, to make you mine again,” 

The words were scandalous, sinful in their nature but the soft tones of his voice, his accent still thick and sweet as honey left John helpless to do anything but nod. From there he was led to the bedroll in the corner where Washington himself often slept and he let himself lean back, let Lafayette’s nimble fingers undo his waistcoat, John stopped his hand.

“While I do love the ceremony of being undressed,” John began his own voice tight with want “I fear I’m far too impatient tonight,”

The Frenchman pulled back an amused smile playing on his features “Is that so, cher?” His hand went to John’s breeches palming him through the fabric making him gasp “I think it is best you allow me, we do not want the- how you say, suspicious of a wrinkled uniform,”

John chewed on his bottom lip and nodded “Do as you will then,”

“I shall,” Lafayette affirmed his eyes sparkling in the dim lighting “I quite enjoy when I make you wait,”

He was stripped of everything but his breeches, Lafayette’s calculated touches leaving him hard, his body ready to be claimed by his lover. As the man removed his own coat he leaned down to kiss John who in turn began to untuck his shirt what little patience he had, to begin with, had grown thinner as time went on. Before he had finished what he had set out to do Lafayette seized his wrists and pinned them above his head grinding against John roughly making Laurens whine into the kiss.

“You truly are impatient,” He mused the delight in his voice evident.

“Please,” John breathed against the other’s lips squirming in his grip. Lafayette let go of his hands and instinctively John’s arms went to wrap around his lover’s body but again he was stopped and his arms were placed back above his head.

“These stay here for now, oui?” Laurens watched as the Frenchman stripped his hands teasing over the buttons of his breeches two popped open enough to expose a tuft of dark hair making John chew at his bottom lip willing himself not to reach out, not to touch.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” A gruff voice shouted, enough to make John jump and start to sit up. The younger just pushed him back down pressed a finger to his lips.

“I- I- I was praying sir, I swear, I’ve been on guard, no one’s entered,” It was the boy from before John looked up at Lafayette wide-eyed, his lover's hand rested on his cheek for comfort.

“On your feet, now, and next time I come around your eyes better be open, understand?”

“Yes, sir,”

Then silence.

Lafayette loomed over him, his eyes never leaving the door and occasional brush of his thumb over John’s cheek as they waited in silence. Under his lover, John’s heart pounded for fear of being caught. All at once the danger they were putting themselves in became very real. Not only his own life but the shame he would cause his family, they would lose everything. When Lafayette leaned down to kiss him again, John turned his face away could feel the heat of the younger’s breath on his skin.

“We can’t,” John whispered, his voice no more than a breath feeling his heartbreaking hearing those words on his lips.

“I will not push you my love, but may I hold you tonight?” His voice was soft, careful. John knew he was not one to be broken easily but with the other man treating him so gently as if he were made of China it was easy to fall into the part.

He nodded and Lafayette pulled him close into his arms.

*****

It was unclear when he had fallen asleep but he woke before the break of day. Lafayette was beside him breathing deeply, evenly looking warm and inviting and Laurens nuzzled closer. The Frenchman stirred opened his eyes and smiled down at John his hand going to cup his cheek, John used the motion to press his lips to his lovers.

The kiss began as a gentle peck but Laurens leaning in again letting his lips linger as the younger’s fingers combed through his hair. His eyes opened for a brief moment to look at the other, feeling his heart fluttering before his eyes slipped shut again kissing his lover with building passion.

Lafayette rolled on top of him boxing John in with his arms and pulled away looking down at him, his eyes still glittering and a sleepy smile playing on his lips.

“My love, my dearest, my sweet John, do you want me as I want you?”

His heart swelled despite himself, he reached up cupping Lafayette’s cheek as the other had done to him countless times “I do, please Lafayette, I want to be yours,”

And when Lafayette leaned down to kiss him again he felt himself melting into it, something clicked. John’s arms wrapped around his lover’s shoulders grinding up into Lafayette with a breathy sigh, it felt right.

The man’s fingers curled into John’s breechs and tugged them off while he did his best to kick them off the rest of the way. Lips traveled down his torso making his breath hitch and arch up into his lover’s touch. A hand wrapped around his hardened length giving him a few strokes to help ease the tension as his legs were spread. A kiss pressed to the inside of his thigh before Lafayette dragged his tongue over John’s hole making the soldier squirm.

He pulled back slicked his index finger with saliva and pushed it into John working his finger in and out slowly until John’s body readily accepted the digit and pulled it out, John barely caught the needy sound that formed in his throat. Lafayette slicked his fingers up again and pushed them back into John, two this time, scissoring them and opening up his lover.

“I wish I could make you scream mon petite, make you beg for me,” He purred pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the base of John’s cock as he pressed another finger in seeking out his prostate. When he found it Laurens clamped a hand over his mouth biting down on his fingers to keep himself from crying out. He pulled Laf’s head away from his member shivering as he watched him lick his lips “Say you want me,”

“I want you, Lafayette, more than anything I want you,”

Lafayette’s back straightened and he tugged off his pants stroking himself as John propped himself up on his elbows his mouth watering from the sight of it “Come here, love, show me how badly you want this, oui?”

Without hesitation John drew nearer looked up at Lafayette and took the length into his mouth forcing it down until his nose was flush with Lafayette’s skin and began to pull back to suckle at the head getting the length as slick with pre and spit as he could. Mere moments passed before the Frenchman grew impatient forced John onto his back with his legs spread.

“Yes,” Laurens hissed holding his legs open as the other man lined himself up with John’s entrance beginning to push in slowly. John’s head fell back only to be caught by Laf’s hand and lowered down to the ground gently as he entered the other man. John’s arms twined around his lover's shoulders holding him close as he remained still inside John, the feeling of being so full was enough to make him want to cry out. His breathing was ragged as Laf’s hand rubbed his hip to help him calm down.

Then he began to move.

It felt as if the whole world froze for this moment, the tight little thrusts that Lafayette gave to begin had him sinking his nails into the other’s back with a soft whimper. His lover spoke lowly, sweet nothings, how beautiful he was, how good he felt, words that made John’s whole being react.

John’s eyes slipped shut allowing himself to sink into Lafayette’s inviting presence, it felt as if they had become one, their ragged breathing was music they were creating together. Lafayette nipped at his throat knowing better than to leave a mark but longing toy. His lovers hand wrapped around his cock stroking him as he thrust deeper into John. Laurens hid his face in Lafayette’s neck as he found his climax biting down so he wouldn’t make a sound and Lafayette followed close behind his hips stuttering as he came with a low groan.

For a moment, Lafayette remained in John kissing his face and petting his hair until he mustered the strength to gently pull out.

“May I hold you mon petite?” Lafayette requested and John curled into his arms “You are the loveliest thing on this earth, John, Je t'aime,”

And it was then a thought occurred to John, how could something as pure as love ever be considered wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Friendly reminder that I'm a slut for comments! <3


End file.
